Joshaya Clips
by alyvalley123
Summary: These are clips of Joshaya moments that I have made up. Joshaya has always been my number one ship, and after seeing Ski Lodge pt. 1&2, I got inspired to write about them.
1. Girl Meets Breakup

_**Girl Meets Breakup**_

Today had not been a great day for Maya. She has had worse days in her life, but this day was unexpected. She tries to make the best of every day, and it certainly was easy to have good days since she had her boyfriend, Toby. He was just like her, rebellious, cool, and had a bit of a sweet spot in there somewhere. She thought that Toby was the ideal package for her, and they would be together for a while. It seemed as though Toby no longer had the same idea.

The girls were sitting at Topanga's discussing Maya's issue. Riley was trying to calm her best friend down as much as possible. Usually Maya wasn't one for tears, but Toby really had hurt her. They've been together for four months, and it seemed like he was great for Maya; both rebellious, yet caring

"We were doing great, or at least I thought so," Maya was telling Riley while sniffling. "He told me to meet him at the park at three today. And so I left a little earlier than you think a normal person would, and as I got to the park, I saw him and Courtney kissing on a bench."

"That's terrible, Peaches, I'm so sorry. You should've poured a smoothie on him or something."

"No, he's not pure enough for smoothie wasting."

"Did you at least do something?"

"Yeah. I went up to them and said, 'Hey Courtney, I'm glad you're enjoying Toby's lips, because they're all yours now.' And then that's when I called you and ran over here." At this point Maya was in full blown tears, and Riley just sat there comforting her, as that seemed like all she could do at the moment.

As this event was going on, in stepped Riley's Uncle Josh. He was always in town now that he was attending NYU. He made frequent stops at Topanga's, saying that this was one out of very few cafes that weren't always busy with stressed out college students, and he enjoyed helping out the family business. When he walked in he just went straight to the counter to order a coffee, not noticing what was going on between his niece and her best friend. He only turned around when he heard Maya blowing her nose into a tissue. Immediately, he walked over to them to see what was going on with Maya. Even though she wasn't his to look after, he still had feelings for her and wanted her to be happy.

"Hey Riley. Maya," Josh said to the girls in a welcoming tone.

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley replied back, still looking at Maya who only made eye contact with Josh for merely a second.

"What's going on here," Josh asked concerned about Maya. He had never seen her cry a day in his life, so to him this was definitely something to worry about.

"Maya's boyfriend-"

"-ex-boyfriend," Maya managed to interrupt.

"Maya's **ex** -boyfriend," Riley continued. "Was caught cheating on her with another girl in the park today. Maya took it well, well at the park at least."

"Do you want me to go say something to him? Rough him up a little bit?" At this point Josh was trying to make Maya laugh, he even made fighting gestures with his fist to show how tough he could be.

"No," Maya laughed. (hey, it worked!) "He's with Courtney right now, and if they continue that'll be punishment enough for him."

"I HAVE A LARGE VANILLA CAPPUCCINO," the lady at the counter yelled into the café.

"Riles, that's my order, do you mind getting that for me?" Josh could've gotten it himself, but he really just wanted to talk to Maya alone. Riley had gotten up, taking the hint, and took her time getting Josh's order. "Listen, Maya," Josh said in a comforting voice, while rubbing her knee. "That guy was a jerk and beyond. You don't deserve him at all, or anyone who will treat you like that. I won't stand for it."

"What do you care?" Maya always enjoyed talking (and looking) at Josh, heck she always wanted to be Mrs. Joshua Matthews, but this wasn't something she wanted to talk to him about. She was humiliated.

"Maya… We both know that we like each other, we found that out last fall. It sucks not being able to do anything about it now, so the only thing I can do is be your protector."

"I don't need protecting."

"Okay, maybe you don't, but I'll be there no matter what. Even if you just want to talk about your day, you can come to me. I like you, Maya. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Thanks, Boing."

At this point Riley soon came back just in time to see things end well between them. Riley handed Josh his cappuccino, and Josh gave her a hug as he was about to leave.

"Thank you, Riley for being such a great waitress," he winked at her.

"Anytime, Uncle Josh. Anytime."

After Josh had given a hug to Riley he stepped over to Maya, whispered into her ear, "In it for the long game", and then kissed her on the forehead, not caring that Riley was right behind them.

"Still a deal," Maya said to Josh waving to him as he walked out the door.

 **Hi everyone! So this my first ever fanfiction, and I actually enjoyed writing it more than I thought I would. I plan on doing more of these little clips, and then maybe one day I'll make an actual story. Please leave a review that would be amazing! Also, if you have any ideas on clips for me to write, let me know. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Girl Meets Maya's Christmas Story

_**Girl Meets Maya's Christmas Story**_

It was Christmas Eve at the Matthews, and Cory, Topanga, Riley, Auggie Amy, Alan, Eric, Morgan, Josh, Shawn, Maya, and Katy were all scattered throughout the house. Many conversations were flying through the air along with laughs and giggles. Everyone was having such a grand time until it hit about 8 o'clock.

"Alright Cory," Amy began. "Your father, brother, sister, and I are going to head back to the hotel now.

"And Josh gets to stay here and sleep in my room!" Auggie screamed as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah! Thanks, Cory," Josh smiled to him.

"Yes, thank you for letting your brother stay over. A lot more space now in the hotel room."

"Alan, be nice to him, will you? We'll see all of you again tomorrow for Christmas brunch."

Everyone had gotten up to say their goodbyes. Right when they had left Katy had spoken up.

"You ready to go home, Maya?"

"Nooooo. Can Maya please spend the night? Katy? Shawn? Mom? Dad?" Riley asked desperately.

Both set of parents had looked at each other.

"Well if Katy is alright with it, I suppose so," Topanga said looking at Katy.

"I guess it's all right. I'll be here tomorrow to join for brunch anyways." Katy wanted to spend Christmas morning together with Maya and Shawn, but she always loved to see the look on Maya's face when she was happy.

"Sweet," Maya said cheerfully. "Thanks Mrs. Matthews. I'll see ya tomorrow then. Bye mom. Bye Shawn. Love ya."

Once again, everyone was huddling around to say their goodbyes.

The night continued with only the six of them there. Topanga and Auggie were in the kitchen making Chocolate chip cookies for Santa. Cory, Maya, and Riley were sitting on the couch watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", and Josh was off reading in the corner with his hot chocolate working on getting his break assignment finished. As the clock rang eleven, Topanga scurried everyone off to bed.

Around one o'clock, Maya found that she could not sleep, and made her way out to the bay window in the front room. She enjoyed sitting there. It was so peaceful, listening to the silence, watching the snow fall, being surrounded by the glow of the twinkling lights around the Christmas tree. She was stuck in thought when a sudden creak in the floor disturbed her. She thought it was going to be Topanga telling her to go back to bed, or perhaps Riley coming to figure out why she left the room. It was not in fact either of them. It was Josh who had summoned.

They both had made eye contact with each other, before Josh broke the silence. "Well I see Santa hasn't come yet," starring at the plate of undisturbed cookies. "I don't think he'll would mind sharing then." He grabbed one and then headed over to sit by Maya.

"Isn't it past you big boy bed time?" Maya began to mess with him, as she seemed to do quite often.

"Not quite yet. I do think that it is past yours, though. What are you doing up anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep or couldn't stop thinking?"

"Second one. What about you? Have you always enjoyed stealing Santa's cookies?"

"It's not stealing, it's sharing."

"Okay sure."

"I came out here because I thought I heard something."

"And that something turned out to be me," Maya nodded.

Minutes of silence went by as both of the gazed out the window.

"What's on your mind?" Josh wondered.

"A lot of things."

"It's okay for you to talk to me, you know?"

"I know, but some of the things I think about you just don't blurt out… Josh, my life is not great, we both know this. It gets hard to stay positive and upbeat all the time. Riley helps so much, you have no idea. She keeps me alive. I'm a mess, but I try my best to hide it. Earlier today, when Riley asked if I could stay here, I hoped so much that Mrs. Matthews and my mom would let me. I didn't want to wake up again in my place on Christmas morning, it would remind me too much of my childhood. I was never about the gifts, but I wanted so desperately to have that feeling that all children have on Christmas morning. I wanted that joy and that excitement. I didn't want to be reminded of that empty, numb feeling I used to have."

All Josh could do was stare at Maya at this point, he couldn't believe that she would open up to him about this type of thing. He knew she tried to move on from her childhood, live free, and never look back. He had no idea that these thoughts haunted her mind during sleepless nights like these.

"You know, I still even think about Toby from time to time. I don't blame myself for what happened, but I do wonder if he ever liked me from the beginning. Did he just go out with me for pity? I should've waited for you, Josh."

Josh was stunned at first. Still frozen from all of the information she was spilling.

"Maya… I I"

"It's okay, Josh, you don't have to say anything."

"No. I need to say something. We both agreed that we would live our lives and that we would both know that we would be out there. I've gone on a few dates with some girls myself… but they're nothing like you, Maya. You're the one I want. We still may date other people, that's a possibility, but we're the only ones playing the game. It could happen five, ten, maybe even fifteen years from now, but like we agreed on, we're both out there." All Josh could do now was look deep into Maya's beautiful blue eyes and let everything that they both had just said sink in. He felt like he needed to comfort Maya, so that is what he did. He embraced her with a hug. When she hugged back he never wanted to let go. He knew he had to at some point, though. Before he let go he gave Maya a gentle kiss on the forehead, and he could feel the awe radiating from Maya even though she did not speak a word at this point.

"Now go to bed Maya, I heard it's not good to catch Santa lying out the presents," he said jokingly with the slightest smirk.

Maya started to get up and leave, and right before she turned the corner into the hallway, she heard Josh speak up the slightest.

"Maya?"

She turned to face him.

"Don't let the dungeon of sadness eat away your sleep this late at night."

"Goodnight, Josh."

"Goodnight, Maya."

And there Maya went… off to bed to soon welcome the visions of sugar-plums dancing in her head.

 **First, I'm sorry it took so long to come out with another little chapter, I had just gotten so busy. Second, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my last little clip, it meant a lot to me. Now this little clip I was so excited to write, but it didn't come out as nice as I would have liked it to, but I'll try so much harder on the next one. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please leave a review!**


	3. Girl Meets NYU

_**Girl Meets NYU**_

In middle school Maya never really tried in academics, she thought there was no point to school. Most of the time she just showed up to be with Riley and her friends. The only thing she could really succeed in was her art class. Barely even trying had allowed her to slide through middle school with mostly C's and only a few D's, and Maya was content with that. Though, ever since freshman year, when Maya realized that she had the potential to get A's in all of her classes, she decided to stick to it. She got so excited and happy anytime she saw that her hard work had paid off.

Even though studying wasn't her favorite thing in the world, she made time for it. At times she would mix her favorite thing and least favorite thing together and make study groups with all of her friends. This really helped Maya a lot, especially for the SATs that she had taken her junior year. She managed to pull off a 1480 as well as finishing off with a 3.9 GPA that year. She could practically get into any college she wanted to. The one that stuck with her for a while now was NYU. She would give anything to go there. She applied back in October, but now it was December… Would she ever get her acceptance letter? She was about to graduate with high grades that she worked so hard for, would it be worth it?

Maya got woken up that morning by her mom, Katy. "Hey baby girl, look what I got!"

Maya rolled over trying hard to open her eyes, barely seeing how bright it was already. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from NYU!"

"WHAT?!" Maya jumped out of bed excitedly and grabbed the letter. As she was about to open it, she thought of Riley and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. They were the ones who supported her the most, Mr. Matthews even helped her apply for the school. "Mom, do you mind if I open this in front of the Matthews. They're the ones who gave me the idea to apply and-"

"Of course, baby girl. I understand where you're coming from. I have to get ready to go to work anyways. Just promise me that you'll come by Topanga's later and tell what power this envelope holds, alright?"

"Of course, mom. Thank you!" Maya was so excited to go over the Matthews' with the envelope, that within three minutes she managed to run to the bathroom to brush her teeth, put on her boots and coat, give her mom a hug, and run out the door without even changing out of her pajamas. She was eager to see what words were printed onto that piece of paper. There was only one word that would determine her future, and that was either **Accepted** or **Denied.**

Maya busted into the Matthews' door half scarying everyone around the table to death.

"Maya, what brings you here?" asked Topanga, still trying to settle her nerves.

All Maya did was hold up her envelope.

"Is that from a certain school that you've been waiting forever to hear back from?" Riley asked almost excited as Maya was to find out what was held inside it.

"It is! NYU NYU NYUUUUU!"

"Did I just hear Maya mention the word "NYU" without my name in the same sentence?" Josh had emerged from around the corner. Maya had forgotten the Josh was staying with Riley and her family for a few days over Christmas break. He must have come in last night.

"Yes, Boing, I have the capability to do that, you know."

"So what's going on, then?" Josh was very curious as this point, saying that he had no idea what was happening.

"Well, Josh, this lady right here," Maya said pointing to herself. "Had decided to apply to NYU back in October, and after waiting for what felt like centuries, I now hold an envelope in my hand that has New York University stamped on the left hand corner."

"Well open it!" Josh was very pleased to hear that Maya had decided to apply to NYU. What if she got in? He could be with her more, and do what? Possibly date at college? Be the cutest couple? Josh had high hopes for this.

"Yeah, go on! Open it!" Everyone else cheered.

Maya was very nervous to open it. What if she got rejected? She would have to share the bad news with everyone. Would they be disappointed in her? Would they say that she should've tried harder? Would they shun her for the rest of her life? She knew her thoughts went a little far on that last one. What if she got in? Everyone in the room would be thrilled with the good news. Would the Matthews' treat her like royalty in that moment? What if Josh got excited, too? Could they possibly date then? It was time to open it. She tore the top of it, pulled out the folded piece of paper, and stared at it. She froze, scared of what would come next. _You can do this, Maya. This letter only tells you how awesome you are or how big of a failure you are. That's not terrible, right? Quit being a scaredy cat, just do it!_ She felt everyone starringat her. _Now or never._ She slowly unfolded the paper with her eyes closed. She opened her and read the words. _Dear Ms. Maya Hart, We are happy to inform you-_ Maya started to grin _-that you have been accepted-_ a tear now rolls down her cheek _–into New York University!_ "I GOT IN! I GOT INTO NYU! NEW YORK UNIVERSTY HERE I COME!"

Everyone joined into one big group hug. Congratulations scattered throughout the room. As all the excitement was going on, Cory picked up her acceptance letter which had fallen on the ground when every started hugging. "Maya," Cory spoke out.

"Yeah, Mr. Matthews?"

"It even says here that you also got a full ride scholarship due to your outstanding academic achievements!"

Maya started jumping around the room screaming and crying with excitement.

"Wow, Maya. Even I couldn't manage to get that. Congratulations!" Josh honestly was so excited for Maya. He couldn't believe that this girl that he liked for years now would be attending the same college as him. He thought that their future was right in front of him now.

"Thank you, Josh," Maya said sincerely as she walked over to Josh to give him a hug.

The next few hours went by at the Matthews. Everyone was talking about how they imagined college would be for Maya. Josh even shared some stories and gave out tips. She was very pleased to know that she would be an art major at her number one school of choice. What she was even more pleased to think about was her and Josh. She knew that there was a possible future for them, but now it seemed more realistic and attainable than ever.

Maya stood up from the couch and looked at everyone surrounding her. "Well I should get going, I have to tell my mom the big news. Thank you guys so much for helping me. Mr. Matthews, thank you for helping me fill out the application and helping me realize that I had potential. Mrs. Matthews thank you for pushing me to do my best, even though I wasn't the easiest person to get moving. And Riles, oh Riley. You're my biggest supporter, I don't think I could make it anywhere without you."

"Thunder"

"Lightening"

Riley now stood up and gave Maya a hug. "Goodbye, Peaches. Call me later when you're free. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Riles. Bye," Maya now put her boots and coat back on. "Bye everyone. Thanks again so much."

Everyone said goodbye as she walked out the door.

As she pasted her apartment building she was debating on whether or not to change out of her pajamas. After stopping for a moment, she decided against it. She was just wearing sweatpants and a band shirt. That was fine, right?

She was about two blocks away from Topanga's when she turned around to the sound of her name being yelled behind her.

"MAYA!" Josh yelled running towards her waving something in his hand.

As Josh got closer she realized that it was her letter from NYU, she must have forgotten it.

"Here." Josh handed Maya the envelope. "You forgot this."

"Thanks, Boing. It's hard to believe that I would forget something like this."

"You're welcome. Hey, do you mind if I join you?" Josh was hoping she would say yes. He wanted to talk to her alone earlier, but never got the chance.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Both Josh and Maya smiled at each other and then started walking.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Josh decided to speak at last. "So NYU, huh? I didn't know you were applying."

"Yeah… I didn't want to tell you, because I was scared. Scared that you would think that I was just trying to follow you and also scared that I wouldn't get accepted. I'm actually surprised that that crazy family of yours kept their mouths shut that long"

Josh chuckled. "If you were scared that I would be freaked out by you applying to the same college as me, you were wrong. I was actually hoping that you would consider NYU."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Josh smiled looking down into Maya's eyes. "Maybe in the next year while we're both there, perhaps we could finally give this a shot."

"Yeah." Maya looked down biting her lip. "I'd like that."

"Me too," Josh exclaimed. "Maya?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

Maya smiled. This was the second time that Josh had said this to her, and she loved hearing it. "I like you, too."

Josh took the envelope and stuck it in his pocket and then grabbed Maya's hands to face her and to stop them from moving ahead.

"What I'm trying to get to is that I've liked you for longer than you think. Ever since you came to NYU the first time and crashed that party, I've come to realize that I actually had feelings for you, well I should say discovered actual feelings. I thought I had feeling for you before then, but I hid them and threw them out the window. All I could say to those thoughts were that you were too young. Now… age is just a number. I want you, Maya. I really do."

Maya was absolutely speechless. She wanted to say something back, but what? She couldn't think of the right words to say. In fact, she couldn't think at all.

"You know Riley wanted to be the one to bring the letter back to you?"

"Really, now?" Maya wondered how Josh won that round. Usually Riley won anytime it came to her best friend.

"Really. I had to fight her off to bring it, though."

 _No surprise there,_ Maya thought. "Please tell me how you won."

"Well… we were bickering back and forth until Topanga interrupted and asked why I cared so much about bringing it to you." Josh let go of one of Maya's hands and they began walking again. "I didn't know what to say at first, but then Auggie stepped in. 'Oooooo Uncle Josh has a crush on Maya.' Everyone laughed, taking it as a joke a first, but then stopped when they realized that I hadn't said anything to deny it. They all looked at me. Their expressions could not be read. Were they angry? Surprised? Happy? Confused? I honestly had no idea. That's when Cory stood up with a smile on his face. 'It's about time you let it out.' I was shocked by what he said. I even asked him why he wasn't mad. That's when Topanga took his spot. 'Josh, you were young when Cory and I were together. You grew up with the "Cory and Topanga" idea in your head. You wanted your own Topanga… I think you found your Topanga.' And then came in Riley. 'You should hear the way she talks about you. You should see the way she looks at you.' 'And the way you look at her, little brother. There's only one Cory and Topanga, but there can only be one Josh and Maya. Go get it.' And that's when he grabbed the envelope from Riley and handed it to me."

"They knew?" was all Maya could manage to get out.

"Apparently." Josh stopped the two of them. "Well it looks like we're here."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I'll leave you, so you can be with your mom."

Maya looked down. "Thanks, Josh. For the walk."

He nodded and turned to walk away. As Maya approached the door, she hesitated on something, but then decided to go for it. It was her turn to run for Josh.

"HEY, BOING!"

Josh turned around and met her once again.

"I really want you, too, and nothing but you." She pulled his coat to bring him closer and kissed him. She was nervous to do this, until she felt Josh's lips kiss her back. He lifted his hands up to her cheeks. She felt the sparks fly. She only kissed one boy before, but never was it as magical as this. Both Maya and Josh separated and smiled at each other. "And I forgot this again," Maya said as she grabbed the envelope from Josh's pocket. She kissed him on the cheek and then ran off into Topanga's.

 **This clip has been my favorite to write so far. I had butterflies in my stomach the whole way through. From her opening the letter, to her walking with Josh, and to her kissing Josh. I actually didn't plan for them to kiss. I hesitated on it just as I was writing that Maya was, too. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I hope it makes up for the last one. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed these clips. I really do appreciate it. As always, please leave a review!**


	4. Girl Meets Graduated

_**Girl Meets Graduated**_

It was the day after both Riley and Maya had walked across stage collecting their diploma. Most of Riley's family were in town and were now all gathered at the Matthew's along with the Hart/Hunter family.

"We're both real proud of you Riley. You too, Maya," Cory had said hugging both girls.

"It's just high school, Matthews. Everyone does it." Maya never understood why people were so proud of their children graduating high school. Sure, college is a different story, but high school? Everyone graduated from high school nowadays.

"I know, I know. You guys are just growing up now and leaving us in a few months' time. I'm proud that you guys have set yourselves up for success, and are now both going to go to one of the greatest schools out there."

"You and me, Maya. Sharing a dorm and getting to be one with the city…as adults!" Riley was so excited to be attending NYU with Maya. Even though she always had fantasies about attending the same college with Maya and rooming with Maya, she never thought it was going to actually happen.

"Thunder."

"Lightening."

Both girls took each other's hand and headed off towards the bay window in Riley's room.

"We actually did it, Maya. We graduated, and now we get to make the city ours!"

"We will be kings once again!"

Riley and Maya have sitting at the bay window chit chatting about their futures for around an hour when they had gotten interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Riley sang.

"It might be your Uncle Josh," Josh yelled through the door.

"Let him in! Let him in!" Maya whispered to Riley before Josh took it upon himself to let himself in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever shindig stuff you guys are talking about, but Eric has been looking for you for like fifteen minutes now, saying that he wants to talk to you about the city and the secrets you need to be aware of? I don't even know, I'm sure that guy has lost it."

"I don't think he ever had it," Maya joked. Riley giggled in agreement as she left the room.

"So," Josh said as he walked over to Maya. "You're graduated now."

"Yup."

"And you're attending NYU in the fall."

"Indeed, Uncle Boing."

"I'm not your uncle, Maya. We've been over this."

"I know, but when you deny it, it makes it better," Maya smiled at him.

Rolling his eyes, he was speechless when she said things like that. "Do you want to talk? I mean Riley is talking to Eric, so who knows how long that'll be with all of the nonsense he has up in his head."

"We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"No, Maya. I mean actually talk." Before Maya could say anything, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

Maya had no idea what to think about this. Where were they going? What did he want to talk about? Before she knew it, he was dragging her through the house sneaking behind everyone, who was interested in what Eric was saying to Riley, and the out the door.

"We are we-"

"Shh. Just wait till we get there, it won't be long."

Maya was so confused. She was being taking through the halls of the building, upstairs, and finally ended on the roof. Just her and Josh. What was in store?

"Josh, what are we doing up here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

Maya didn't know what to say. She walked over to the ledge releasing Josh's hand and looked out into the city.

"Tell me about yourself." Josh had walked over to Maya leaning against the ledge.

"Huh? You know me." What was he getting to? Josh had known Maya for most of his life. Sure he didn't know everything like Riley did, but he did know the major things that went on in Maya's life.

"I do know you, Maya. That's why I wanted to come up here to talk. See… ever since I started to go to college we've been a little distant. All we know of each other is this imagination in our heads that we'll end up together someday. I still would like that, but I want to still know who you are. I want to be one of your friends who gets to hear about your day. I want to know your favorite TV shows and movies and hobbies. I want to know you, Maya before the city gets in my way."

"Are you serious?" Maya couldn't believe what was happening. Everything that Josh was saying was true. She's thought about this before. She wanted a relationship with Josh, but most importantly she wanted a friendship where she could talk about anything and everything.

"Of course. Let's pick a place to start. How about freshman year of high school. Four years should make up for everything."

Maya blushed. She really did like this idea, she wanted to talk the evening away, but she couldn't, so she kept it brief. "Well, I guess I could just hit some key points. Umm… Freshman year, let's see." She was trying to think of interesting moments. "Freshman year I found out I could actually manage to keep good grades, went to the ski lodge with you, joined art club. Sophomore I dated a jerk, won student of the month in art class. Junior year I fought my battle with the SAT. Senior year I got accepted into NYU, ended kissing you, and graduated."

Josh had a strange look on his face like he was expecting more. "That's it?"

"Well yeah, for now at least. If I go into full detail about everything Uncle Eric down there is going to make conspiracy theories about where we are."

"Ahh yeah." Josh had just decided to agree with Maya, because maybe he thought she would take the lead with this, but she didn't.

Maya started to walk towards the door. She thought she was going to enjoy this, so why was she feeling so uncomfortable now? Isn't this what she wanted? Josh pulled her back.

"What's holding you back?"

"Nothing." Maya usually was a good liar, but it was hard to now.

"Something is up there in your mind."

"Josh." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "You're one of the easiest people to talk to… it's just I don't want you to change your perspective about me."

"What do you mean?" He took both her hands, concerned about what she was getting to.

"Everyone sees me as fearless. I'm not, though. I'm absolutely terrified about my future. What if the city overcomes me? What if I flunk out? What if the city changes me into to something I'm not?"

Josh was absolutely speechless. He could only think of one thing. At that moment he let go of her hands, grabbed the back of her neck, and kissed her. Was this going to comfort her? He didn't know.

They broke apart. "What was that for?" Maya looked up shyly.

"I I I could never think different of you. You are one of the most powerful people I know. You're strong… and out there… and you never let anything get in your way. If you don't want something to happen, you don't let it. I know the city may seem scary, it did for me, too, but I ended up owning it, and you can, too, especially with Riley by your side."

"And you."

"Yes. And me, too. Don't you ever forget that. I'll always be here." He winked at Maya with a smile reminding her of their deal, and then grabbed of her hands to lead her back down to the gathering.

That's not what either of them expected to get out of this, but they both knew that their connection would soon be coming. The city would be theirs to get through together.

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I just started a job, so I've been dealing with that. Also, I have school coming up, so I'm trying to get prepared for that as well.**

 **I posted an author's note awhile back asking you if you guys wanted me to make an actual story or if you wanted me to continue doing clip, and a lot of you have answered for me to do both, which I am ecstatic by. It'll probably be awhile, before I post another clip, because I have a story in mind to create! I'm not exactly sure when the first chapter will be up, but I am shooting for the end of the month. I am honestly so excited about this! Thank you all so much for supporting my writing, I didn't even think it was that good. As always, though, please leave a review.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! So in my last clip I mentioned that I was going to be creating a story soon. Guess what? The story is now created, and the first chapter is up! It would mean the world to me if you all could check it out and tell me what you think of it. Thank you all so much!**

 **The story is called "Is That Someday Now?"**


End file.
